


One of God's Better People

by norseblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP. Giles comes home late and craves Xander's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of God's Better People

Giles quietly walked into his--their--bedroom, careful not to wake the sleeping boy snuggled under the covers.

It was a little after midnight; Giles had been lucky to get home so early. With the vampire situation growing increasingly intense, Buffy had needed his help more than ever, but tonight they had decided they all needed a rest, so Buffy had sent Xander, Willow, and Oz home around nine.

As he climbed under the blanket, Giles had the almost uncontrollable urge to reach for his lover, but Xander had been working as hard as the rest of the group and needed his sleep. Silently groaning to himself, Giles rolled over to face away from the boy and quickly began to doze.

He couldn't have been asleep very long when he felt something soft and moist on his back; with a smile he realized it was Xander's tongue tracing the alphabet on his spine. Giles arched his back and hissed at the wonderful sensation. His sighs soon turned to moans as Xander's roving tongue ran the length of his spine and dipped below the waistband of his boxers.

Giles shivered in anticipation as Xander began removing the older man's underwear, freeing his hardening cock. He then gasped as Xander pressed his own erection against Giles' cool back.

Giles felt Xander's body being removed, followed by the sound of his lover searching through the nightstand. Then Xander was suddenly pressing a finger covered in massage oil against Giles' anus, massaging the tight ring of muscle. The Watcher gasped as the finger breached his opening and was joined by a second and eventually a third digit. The boy worked the older man's opening until he was loosened, then removed his fingers.

Giles opened his mouth to protest the loss of contact, but instead released a moan as the fingers were replaced by Xander's cock, sliding slowly, almost achingly so, into the older man's body. They had done this many times before, but Xander was still so sure that if he wasn't exceedingly careful he might hurt Giles. Giles had the sudden urge to kiss his lover on the nose, but that thought, along with any others in Giles' balding head, fled as Xander's cock brushed Giles' prostate. A tremor of pleasure ran through the Watcher's body, and with a satisfied grin, Xander began moving his hips in earnest, making sure to caress that spot on almost every thrust, moving a hand around to pump his lover's cock in time with his hips' movement.

Xander could tell Giles was on the brink, barely hanging on to the precipice before plunging into oblivion. Xander smiled into his lover's back, then moved the hand on Giles' erection to lightly tickle the man's balls. That was all it took to send Giles over the edge, the contractions of his muscles around Xander's cock taking the boy with him.

When Giles resumed consciousness, he was lying cradled in Xander's arms, his head on the boy's chest, a soft hand running through his thinning hair. In a world of dangers that Giles knew all-too-well, this was the safest place he could imagine; lying naked in an 18-year-old's arms, defenseless against the world save for Xander's unconditional love.

Giles gave into the impulse he had been forced to deny only minutes ago, and turned to plant a gentle kiss on the tip of his lover's nose.


End file.
